Lockset assemblies, more particular mortise locksets, generally comprise a latch assembly enclosed inside a door. The latch assembly includes a spring mechanism to bias a latch bolt into an extended or retracted position to secure the door to the door frame. The lockset assembly also includes an internal and an external door lever or knob mounted to the door and connected to the latch assembly to retract the latch bolt. Typically, such lockset assemblies are susceptible to vandalism from persons exerting excessive force on the external door lever that results in damage to the lockset assembly and escutcheon.